


Let Me

by HomunculusTrashParty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Force Visions, Interrogation, Naked Female Clothed Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomunculusTrashParty/pseuds/HomunculusTrashParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't be afraid," he assured her. "You'll like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me

"Forget the droid. We have what we need." 

She lost consciousness as though her assailant had flipped a switch, and awoke to a cold sweat and immobility. That _thing_ was waiting in the corner, crouching quietly, with none of the famous harsh breathing that accompanied Darth Vader. Rey wasn't certain if the creature's silence made it more or less frightening. "Where am I?"

"You're my guest,” replied the creature, its deep voice a mockery of human hospitality.

“Where are the others?” she asked warily, unable to do much more than turn her head from side to side. She wondered if Finn was captive in another cell nearby, or… or worse. Dread and horror washed over her at the thought of her friend in danger, and being unable to do a thing about it except perhaps through bargaining with this monster.

Though she couldn't see its face, she imagined human lips set in a tight line as it spoke. “Do you mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends? You'll be relieved to hear I have no idea.”

Rey felt herself draw in a breath of relief even as she warned herself not to trust anything it had to say.

“You still want to kill me?” it continued, with—amusement? Fascination?

“That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask,” she retorted.

The monster seemed interested in that remark, and as it stood to its full height, much larger than her, she instantly regretted antagonizing it. It stepped forward, but instead of the violence she anticipated, it merely reached up to unlatch and remove its mask with a soft hiss. Rey felt herself stop breathing in anticipation, expecting something scarred, deformed—something like Darth Vader, or how she'd imagined him. 

But the monster was none of those things. It was a human male, younger than she expected, with large brown eyes devoid of all emotion or expression, full lips and a strong nose. Loose black curls framed his strangely soft face, his familiar face.

Surely she knew him? 

She was shaken out of her thoughts as he slammed his helmet down, and she watched anxiously as he crossed in front of her and came to stand uncomfortably close. "Tell me about the droid.” 

Now that she could see his face, the nebulous and terrifying visage of the thing that had pursued her in the vision and in the forest of Takodana was of less concern to her. The fear elevating her blood lessened slightly, replaced by hesitant curiosity. Who was this person? Why did he wear a mask? Why did he take _off_ his mask? To put her at ease in some twisted way? 

“He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator—” she began, but the creature cut her off.

“He's carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire, but we need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. You…” He trailed off, pausing to look at her with disdain. “A scavenger.”

Her eyes grew wet suddenly, and her fear renewed itself as she frantically tried to think of how he could possibly have known that. It was true; she was unsure how or why the droid had found her and chosen to follow her. She was insignificant in comparison to the importance of his cargo. 

Disdain turned to menace as the creature's dark eyes locked with her own. “And you know I can take whatever I want.” 

He moved closer, one large black-gloved hand looming over her face as she recoiled, drawing back as far as she could go—not much at all. She turned her head as far away from him as possible, as he leaned in close enough for her to smell him. She was surprised to find that he smelled… _normal_. Like a man, not a monster, not at all like blood or blaster-burned flesh, and certainly not like the sweaty, alien creatures she was accustomed to on Jakku. Suddenly she felt positively barbaric in comparison. 

Then Rey felt another presence in her mind, drawing up images, feelings, memories against her will: the chill of desert nights on Jakku, the ache of isolation, the fear that those who had left her would never return. 

“You're so lonely,” the monster said softly, and she shuddered as his breath passed over her ear. “So afraid to leave.” Rey felt tears roll down her cheeks, shame washing over her as all of her most private fears and feelings were laid bare. Why was he doing this? Wasn't he just after the droid? 

“At night, desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean.” Rey began to shiver involuntarily, her skin prickling all over with humiliation. “I see it, I see the island.” 

Suddenly she felt a sharpness to the presence in her mind, and out of the corner of her eye saw the creature shake its head just slightly. “And… Han Solo.” The familiar name comforted her, as she remembered the joy she'd experienced upon meeting someone so famous and important, upon the potential job offer, the affirmation that her years of scavenging had given her skill enough to impress him and make her useful. 

But the monster was less than pleased. A flash of resentment crossed his face. “You feel like he's the father you never had,” he bit out. “He would have disappointed you.” 

At that, she could feel fury tightening in the muscles of her arms. How could that be true? How could someone like Han Solo ever disappoint? This creature had no idea what he was talking about. “Get out of my head,” she spat. 

With surprise, she felt him back away, and she turned back to look at him, his hand still outstretched as he stood a slightly more comfortable distance away from her. Was he heeding her request, or trying to intimidate her further? Could she, with enough effort, get him to leave her mind? 

“I know you've seen the map. It's in there. And now you'll give it to me.” 

_Absolutely not._ Gritting her teeth, she fought back, imagining her mind as a steel-walled bunker and shoving him out bodily, slamming the door behind him. 

From inside the room she watched as the hinges of the door were melted off, the door falling to her feet and nearly landing on them. Then he was there, his saber lit, mask on this time as he stepped forward. She ran at him, kicking his arm to get him to drop his saber, but before she could pick it up he threw her into a wall. 

The impact rattled her and brought her back to the present, to the sudden awareness of something coiling in her gut, an inexplicable thread between them, and she stared at his face in confusion. 

“Don't be afraid, I feel it too.” His voice was softer this time, and she gaped at him. _Feel what?_ “I don't know,” he replied to her thoughts, and she glared at him for his intrusion. “But together we can find out. Open up and let me in.” 

“No,” she snarled. He reached for her; she fought back, drawing upon a strength she didn't know she had to try and keep him out of her head. Despite his best efforts to draw it out of her mind, they were close to forgetting about the map entirely. Rey knew her only chance of success was to keep it that way. 

“Do you really just want the map, or have you come for something else?”

A sudden flash of guilt crossed the monster's face. 

“I thought so. Why else would you take your mask off?” she demanded.

“Because I'm not a creature, I'm a man. My name is Kylo Ren. I am a Knight, a warrior, the face of the First Order. And I want to know why you are so important that I keep hearing about you.” He looked her up and down, studying her, his eyes lingering on her for an uncomfortably long period of time. 

“You mean you don't know?” Her eyes narrowed. Something flickered across the creature's—across Kylo Ren's face. 

“Why don't you enlighten me,” he said tersely.

“Tell me why… why I feel drawn to you.” There was unexpected emotion in her voice. 

Ren dropped his hand and approached her once again, one hand on the platform a little too close to her thigh and the other millimeters from her cheek. Rey grimaced and braced herself for more mental violation, more humiliation. What was he after this time, childhood memories? The tears she shed at night? 

Instead Ren drew his hand back, biting the tip of a gloved finger to remove it. He placed the glove with his helmet and went to caress her cheek with the backs of his fingers. She shrank back, confused and suddenly afraid. And there it was again—a mysterious energy that flowed through both of them, sparking where it met between them. “What… what is that?”

“The Force,” Kylo Ren explained. “You feel it too, don't you?” He held his hand outstretched over her face, and she felt power ebbing out of it, unconsciously craning her neck forward and leaning into it. “If you can feel it, I can make you powerful. You want to be powerful, don't you? You've spent all your life digging through the wreckage of the Empire for what little scraps you can get. I can give you so much more.”

She couldn't trust him, not even a little, and yet… Her thoughts swirled around the two of them, imagining herself in new clothes, in a forest by a lake, with plenty to eat.

“The desire for power is in the nature of all intelligent creatures,” he continued, and this time when he pressed inside her mind, it was only to show her his own vision, one with the two of them. She was dressed all in black, on the bridge of a new Star Destroyer, with Ren at her side, a lightsaber on her belt and nothing but the expanse of space before them both. “Don't let them fool you. The Resistance wants power, too. But only I can give it to you.”

The fantasy was dazzling, as she imagined a whole ship like that, just for herself, just to travel, to explore all the things she'd denied herself for so long. To meet people, friends, lovers, _anyone._

“You don't have to be lonely right now,” he purred into her ear, having moved closer while she was fascinated by all he had to show her. He dipped his head lower, nose brushing against her neck followed by soft lips, whisper-light. 

“What are you doing?” she protested loudly, heart thundering in her chest. When Ren drew back, she instantly wished he hadn't stopped. 

“Really?” he replied, and she cursed inwardly, remembering that he could hear her thoughts. “I'm flattered.”

"Don't be," she spat. 

"I'll give you what you want, if you're a good girl." He closed the space between them and brushed his lips against her temple. She shivered, and he kept going, mapping out her neck with his lips, tugging down the neckline of her tunic to mouth at her collarbone. Sparks skittered across every nerve he touched, as tension gathered between her thighs, dampening what little fabric passed for undergarments. When the tip of his tongue joined his lips on her skin, Rey's moan shocked her so much she forgot to stifle it. She'd never been touched like this, only having dreamed of the friends and love she'd never known. 

Kylo Ren drew back, watching the way she subconsciously tilted her head back for more, and this time he was more ambitious, fingers and thumb turning her head toward him and leaning in to kiss her. She tried biting at his lip, but perhaps she should have anticipated that fighting her would only make him want it more. He pushed harder against her and pressed his tongue against her lips until she opened her mouth, as she felt fingers carding through her hair, against her scalp. 

_No,_ she interjected suddenly. _No, this is wrong. Leave me alone._

Ren broke their kiss. “But it's what you want, isn't it?” Their foreheads touched as he cupped her chin in his gloved hand. “Let me give it to you. You'll never want to go back.” 

He crossed to the side of the room and pressed a button, and Rey's interrogation chair lowered until she was reclining. She wished he'd loosen her restraints, but knew that if she were in his position, she'd never allow it. Ren approached her, removing his other glove and looking her up and down, his lips parting to breathe. 

Rey found it difficult to imagine what he could possibly be interested in. Was life in the First Order so dull that Kylo Ren felt the need to seek outside of it for… for whatever this was? 

“You're different,” he interrupted. “I can tell.” Her face must have looked blank; he put a finger to her lips and tugged at the neckline of her tunic. “If I release your arms, will you take this off for me? Don't try anything,” he warned. 

She was tempted to fight her way out, but quickly remembered how he'd frozen her in place, and knew she wouldn't get anywhere with him or the guards on her tail. That is, if she could even escape from him in the first place. Rey resigned herself to the futility of such an effort, and Ren waved two fingers. Like magic, the shackles clicked open, and Rey stared at them in disbelief. She took a moment to rub at her wrists, then did as Ren asked, pulling her tunic free of her belt and up over her head. The belt fell to her hips, and only after he'd taken the clothing from her and folded it up did she realize how naked she was. 

Rey glanced down at her bare chest and stomach, then back up to where Kylo Ren was ogling her, enthralled by the sight. He was there by her side again, reaching forward to squeeze her small breasts in his large, trembling hands. She sighed, then whimpered softly as he gently pinched her nipples, flicking at them with his thumbs and kissing her again, long and slow and deep. His soft lips were so good; she'd never done anything like this before, and had nothing to compare it to, but her body was beginning to crave him, to imagine long fingers stroking her clit, pressing inside her. She'd tried it once herself and it had hurt, and bled. The next time had been better, and after that even more so, though her efforts to find a smooth piece of scrap metal had been in vain. 

Then to her utter shock, she felt words rise in her mind. _Is that what you want?_

She tried to break their kiss to speak but he held the back of her head firmly, his other hand still rolling and tweaking her nipples. _Just think. I can hear you, Rey. That's your name, isn't it?_

_Yes,_ she replied, still unsure how he could hear her but it didn't matter. 

Ren smiled against her lips—just a little—and then let go of her head, standing up to his full height to unhook his belt, remove the outer layers of his tunic and armor and let them drop to the floor. Her eyes went wide as she took in the sight of lean, defined muscles under a snug black shirt, broad shoulders that could easily have carried her in here—it was he that carried her, wasn't it?—and long legs in pants so tight they left little to the imagination. As it was, she could see the outline of his hard cock, trapped against his thigh. He shrugged out of his suspender straps and turned away from her, adjusting something, then turned back. 

“Do you like what you see?” he asked, voice thick with mischief, yet shy. Rey could only imagine herself as one of thousands, and she nodded, swallowing in an effort to soothe her dry mouth. She cleared her throat and reached up to cough into her fist, then realized: her restraints were still gone. Sheepishly returning her hands to her sides, her eyes met his, and at her confusion Ren gave her an almost apologetic look as he snapped the cuffs back in place. “We've only just started.” 

“What… what do you mean?” Rey could feel nerves as well as arousal peaking her blood. 

“Don't be afraid,” he assured her. “You'll like this.” He bowed his head to lick and suck each of her nipples, working the stiff peaks until she couldn't hold back moaning anymore. His dark, curly hair was soft as it brushed her skin. 

As Kylo Ren descended on her, he reached behind her hips on the platform to remove her belt, placing it on her folded tunic with the same polite care. His next move was decidedly less polite, as one hand palmed her clothed groin and slipped inside her pants. She felt two fingers slide between her lips, dragging slick wetness up to her clit as she cried out. Rey couldn't believe that the first person to do this to her other than herself was this man, of all the people in the galaxy, but she wasn't about to stop him, not now, not when she was this tense and worked up. When had she gotten so worked up?

“You're soaked,” Ren commented with a low growl, and took Rey's bound hand in his, pressing it against his hard cock. Against her better judgment she groped at him, wanting to feel steel in her palm, wanting to break that careful facade on his face. If this was what he wanted from her, she could win at this game, too. 

_Don't worry, you'll have plenty of opportunity._

“Could you maybe stop reading my mind and talk to me? I'm right here,” she protested. 

“I thought you might wish to see what the Force is capable of,” he explained, and she winced as he stopped touching her to get her pants down to her ankles, unlocking the cuffs on her legs to remove them entirely. Then he knelt beside her, pulling her legs apart and hooking one over his shoulder, spreading her wide with his fingers and pressing his parted, plush lips to her clit. 

“Ah—” Her head fell back as she gasped for air, legs spreading wider for him. 

_You like this, don't you?_ he asked, mouth still busy on her clit as he sucked hard on it before letting go, working her with his tongue, nose pressed into her pubic hair as he grunted into her skin. 

She nodded as deep tension gathered in her cunt, her orgasm barely beginning to build and yet it was more intense than anything she'd ever made herself feel. Ren carefully slid a finger inside her, curling it up and stroking something within that made her groan so loudly she immediately froze in embarrassment, wondering if anyone outside could hear them.

_I'll kill them if they say a word._

Rey shivered, momentarily distracted by Ren's unsettling response, but it was no use holding back. His enthusiastic lips and tongue made her hips strain to meet them, and she suddenly heard him moan, his eyelids fluttering closed as his tongue dipped down lower, thrust inside her briefly alongside his finger to taste her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his other arm jerking frantically, and her heart thudded in her chest. _Is he…?_

_Yes, I am,_ he replied, the words rushing into her head as though he were whispering breathlessly. _It makes me hard to do this to you._

Oh, that got her close; she closed her eyes and visualized him in bed that night, cock hard and huge curving upward as he thrust into his fist, as every thought that pushed him to the edge was about her. Could she get him to need her? Or was that why he'd hunted for her all along? The thought made her feel powerful, her fantasy darkening until she was there, standing, watching him kneel, listening to him beg for her touch on his cock, feeling his supplication as he licked it into her clit—and then there she was, so close, right there, _oh,_ right there… 

_Come for me, Rey._

She couldn't have held back even if she'd wanted to. Her cry of bliss rang out in the metallic room, louder than ever, raw and honest, as her cunt spasmed around his finger and slick wet arousal was lapped up between his hungry lips. 

When she felt her body slumping with postcoital glow, Ren withdrew his finger from her and licked her juices from it, easing her leg off his shoulder and getting to his feet. She could see shining threads on his cheeks, his upper lip, dripping down his chin. He then rushed forward to kiss her, forcefully, desperately. _Taste yourself. Lick it off my face._ Their tongues met inside her mouth, sharing something tart and slippery. As he broke their kiss Rey obediently dragged her tongue through the wetness on his cheek, tasting salty skin as well as her own essence, indulgently sucking on his lower lip until he drew back. 

“Now it's my turn,” he announced, voice deep with lust, as his shaking hands undid his pants, reached in and pulled out his cock. She felt air rush through her lips, unable to tear her gaze from it—hard, huge, thick, wet. She watched him stroke it in his hand a few times, pushing back the foreskin before pulling it up again to cover the crown, then down again. “I want you to do that, but with your lips.” 

She was still catching her breath, but he wasted no time in straddling her chair and putting his cock to her lips, painting her mouth with precome. A quick wave of his hand and her leg restraints clicked back into place, but this time the ones on her arms were open again. “So you can sit up and take my cock better,” he panted with a growl. 

Rey looked up; Kylo Ren was tall, dark, overwhelming, and now closer than ever. She'd never seen a human cock before, only the strange, alien external genitals of fellow scavengers; and even then, only a handful of times, in those instances when their anatomy also performed other biological functions such as urination and, in one interesting case, respiration. One unlucky person had tried to get her to perform lewd acts; it hadn't ended well. For him, anyway.

She wasn't sure why this time was different, only that it was. Ren was different. The breathless urgency in his otherwise nonexpressive face made her curious, and she tentatively opened her mouth, suckling at the engorged head of his cock. Her tongue traced veins and ridges, tasted clear fluid from the slit, felt the steady pulse of whatever black heart beat at the center of his being. 

An instant of curiosity had her following his pulse, closing her eyes, then suddenly becoming dizzy with vertigo, falling, sinking into his core as though he had summoned her. Rey looked around with alarm, realizing immediately that she was _not_ supposed to be here, that he didn't even know she was here—he was screaming, or was it her that was screaming? Her eardrums blew out, there was silence, and darkness, and she crawled forward, staggering to her feet, looking for the exit, but there was none. She was trapped, dropping to her knees, with icy winds like knives cutting into her cheeks. She forced her eyes open, fought against the terror taking over her body, against the sudden wrenching of the floor beneath her feet; and when Rey looked down, she saw great fault lines, as though the room around her was a toy that a child had broken and painstakingly glued back together: whole, perhaps, but not for long. 

The ground heaved again and she fell onto her back, then threw up an arm to block the blinding sunlight that was beating down on her. She was in the desert again, presumably on Jakku, in the middle of one of the great fields of wreckage. Rey shakily got to her feet and looked around, a gray patch in the sand catching her eye. She bent and started digging, hot sand burning her skin as she uncovered enough of it to see what it was, to outline its cylindrical, aerodynamic shape. As she lay her palm on the metal, a deep sense of dread filled her. It was a weapon of some kind, perhaps a bomb, a very old fashioned one. 

_You could use it. Drop it on the outpost. Steal a spacecraft and leave. It would be so easy, and then you'd be free to do as you wish._

Rey shook her head, the voice filling her with horror, and she turned and ran. 

Then she blinked, and it was gone. She was back, in her own body, in that room, in the cold, uncomfortable chair, and Kylo Ren was between her lips, warm and hard, waiting for her. 

Rey put it all out of her mind and instead sat upright, taking him in as far as she could go, which was only halfway deep but Ren's low groan let her know that it was enough. One hand gripped the base of his cock, the other resting on a muscled thigh as she practiced the motion he'd demonstrated to her, slow and methodical. “Faster,” he implored, and she could feel him bowing his head, could feel the gravity in the room crushing them both together and a sudden tense thread low in her body, about to snap. 

_I'm going to come,_ he warned her, and though he hadn't voiced it out loud she could hear the very edge of desire in his voice just as clearly. 

She watched with confusion as Ren pulled himself from her lips and jerked his cock furiously, until his head tipped back with a cry and something white pulsed out of him, onto her cheeks, into her open mouth. The taste was pungent, salty, and as she swallowed a mouthful of it she felt her whole body convulse with a powerful aftershock, a surprise orgasm, even though he hadn't touched her. 

Rey fell back against the chair, catching her breath, eyelids fluttering closed, and a sensation of deep sleep overcame her. When she awoke, her face had been wiped clean, she was dressed and he had gone, replaced by a solitary stormtrooper. She looked down at her wrists and saw that they had been bound once more.

Rey took a deep breath, and summoned her steadiest voice. “You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open.”


End file.
